


Person Three (or is it two, or four?)

by cuikune



Series: tumblr fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuikune/pseuds/cuikune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its possible that Derek now qualifies for an episode of Jerry Springer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Person Three (or is it two, or four?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoNatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/gifts), [eeames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeames/gifts).



> originally, Stuart's name was Eilian (Ian) which was Welsh, as was Stiles name, but that was because I started this stupid verse before the fandom came to the consensus that the twin was named Stuart.

They call his mom - his  _Alpha_  down to the school office because he collapsed half way through AP History because Laura was a bitch and hadn't let him finish his breakfast. Apparently eating full meals was an important part of a healthy pregnancy. He'd refused to answer any of their questions - mostly because it wasn't any of their business, he was legal, he could be pregnant if he wanted to, he didn't owe anyone anything. Except the father, obviously, and it wasn't Mr. Harris so the dick could keep his opinions to himself.

"Derek," Mom says, and she sounds so disappointed, which, normally he would be rolling belly up in an attempt to apologize but for once he really -  _really_  - isn't sorry.

"I don't want to talk about it," he says, slumped down into the uncomfortable chairs outside the principal's office, because apparently 18 and pregnant and refusing to talk about when or how or who it happened with means you don't rate a place to hide from the murmurs and stares.

She doesn't give up. Derek didn't think she would. "Who is the father, Derek?"

Derek shrugs.

"Is that...please tell me you're just refusing to say who it is. You can't possibly..." His mother sounds horrified. He gets why - cubs are precious, and it isn't something you do lightly.

"It could be Stiles," he says, just to be contrary. His mom doesn't like Stiles or Stuart much. Mostly because she wants him to settle down with a nice alpha and have lots of babies.

"Could be?" she repeats, voice doing embarrassingly higher. She's normally unflappable. Derek is  _normally_  the good one, so he supposes that's fair. "How many boys have you been sleeping with?"

"Two," he says, and lets that sink in before he stands up. "I'm going back to class."

\--

The twins track him down half way through lunch, finding Derek where he's hiding in the gym.

"Sooo," Stiles says looking shifty.

"Were you planning on telling us?" Stuart asks, dropping down to one side of him. Stiles drops down on the other, caging him in. They know he won't run, but it makes them all feel better.

Derek shrugs again. "I didn't actually know until the nurse told me. I'm about a month along, so it isn't like I've really had a chance to notice."

The Twins 17th birthday had been a month ago. Derek's present to them had been  _fantastic_  on all levels.

"I didn't think..." Stuart trails off. Stiles picks up for him. "Dude, since when can humans get werewolves pregnant?"

"Always, I guess. Usually there just isn't enough body fluids being swapped between a human and a werewolf."

There is a moment of silence and Derek assumes the twins are taking a moment to appreciate the amount of sex they had managed to cram into a 24 hour period just like he is.

"I think my mom might kill you," Derek says, after a few seconds. She might. She really doesn't like them. "Laura might defend you if you bribe her, though."

"I think we should all be more worried about our dad," Stuart says morosely.

Which, yeah. Derek can see how explaining you and your twin are in a relationship with the same person can be sort of awkward. Especially since person three (or is it two, or four? They're less both dating him and more all dating each other than anything.) is pregnant.

Derek knocks his knee into Stuart's and his shoulder into Stiles's. "We'll figure it out."

"Yeah," they chorus, and exchange a grin. Derek can't help his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://andfullofterrors.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Edit, 6/21/2017: Originally, I planned to write more in this verse. This is now not in the cards, but as long as you credit me and link back to this fic, feel free to take this verse and run with it. Sequels, prequels, porn, whatever. I don't know if anyone is interested in doing that but if you are, here is your permission.


End file.
